It's Us Against Your Music!
by Angel Dream Aino
Summary: Sometimes blonds and blond don't mix! Warning, major Brittany S. bashing and OOC!


**It's Us Against Your Music! **

By: Angel Dream Aino

Hello everyone, this is kind of a stupid story, my friend doesn't really like Brittany Spears and wanted me to write a story with major Brittany bashing. This story is rated PG or PG-13 it depends on how you take things. I do not own sailor moon or any of it's characters, and for all you Brittany Spears fans I apologize now. I'm just doing this as a joke on how fake she is, I'm sure she's not an evil person. And now on to the story.

* * *

Haruka Ten'ou was walking to the crown video game center on a Monday afternoon, since school had been canceled on a count of a monster attacking her school. As Haruka entered the arcade she heard a voice calling for her; the voice was loud and high pitched (the Japanese voice actress for Minako has a high pitched voice.) and it was yelling "Haruka-san! Haruka-san!" Haruka turned around to see it was the short light blonde hair Minako Aino. Minako stopped running said "Konnichi wa." Then bowed to Haruka. Haruka smiled and said, 

"Hey, you want to race me on the machine?" Minako smiled and her eyes light up. The two went over to the racing game and sat down in the seats.

"I'll give you a head start." Haruka said. Minako smiled and said,

"Thanks." Minako knew she'd need the head start if she even wanted to make one lap around the track before Haruka finished. The game started and Minako's car speed of while Haruka was counting down from ten and then Haruka's car took off speeding; Haruka finished the game in less than 12 seconds. Minako sighed then smiled at Haruka,

"At least I got around the lap once." Minako said trying not to be too disappointed; she knew this was HARUKA she was racing against. "You've been getting better." Haruka complemented.

"Thanks!" Minako cheerfully said; Haruka's comment made her feel better.

"Want to get a soda?" Haruka offered.

"Sure." Minako said. The two walked to the near by crown café. Haruka ordered them both sodas. The two girls waited for their sodas they looked out the window at the passing crowd. As time went on the crow started to go by faster and faster; people ran by the café and stopped up head when they reached the big crowd. Minako and Haruka looked at each other and then back out side. They soon noticed that every man in the café had left and gone to the crowd. Haruka stood up and ran out the café's glass doors Minako followed her out the doors trying to catch up. Haruka stopped dead when she saw what the crowd was there for. In the center of the crowed was a thin brunet brown-eyed girl. The girl who could barely be 17 was wearing a short skirt with slits up the sided of her legs and a tube top that was neon pink.

"Who is she?" Haruka asked Minako.

"I think she's the America singer Brittany Spears." Minako asked.

"Oh." Haruka said seeming disappointed, "I thought it was something of importance."

"Well…" Minako said in her usual cheery voice,

"I could get her autograph while were here." Haruka sighed and nodded her head in agreement to Minako's wish. Minako skipped along up to the stage where some small sixth grade girls were getting autographs. Minako waited a bit impatiently for her turn. Once she was second in line to a middle school student she over heard the American idol say,

"oh I'm happy there are so many fans of mine here." Minako thought _'it's nice to see that American idols are nice to there fans'_ and the idol continued,

"especially since I'm staring in that new porn you Japanese are putting out (the middle school student wasn't happy about that)…um what's it called again?" Brittany asked her self,

"oh yes I remember slut gai-jins, yes that's it." The middle school student tried not to be rude but she just walked off while Brittany was signing her paper. Minako turned around after she heard what Brittany spears had said. Minako was the last in line so Brittany saw her trying to escape.

"Hey you!" The idol shouted,

"Don't you want me to sign your photo." Minako holds her idols highly and is very disappointed when they disappoint her so Minako rudely said,

"sorry I don't have any photos of you; I don't read pornos." Brittany jumped up from her seat and yelled in a futile attempt to insult Minako,

"well…you're just jealous that you can't have a nice body like mine." Haruka tuned around and said,

"Well of course not. She doesn't have 3,000 dollars for implants." Brittany's face turned red. "They're not fake." She protested,

"If anyone's are fake it's the blonde's." "Sorry mine are real." Minako said.

"Mine too." Haruka added. Haruka's comment shocked Brittany.

"You're a girl?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. I am." Haruka answered. "No wonder my charm didn't work on you." Brittany said with a sigh of relief.

"You have as much charm as dryer lint." Minako told the idol. "What are you talking about?" Brittany said; she acted as if Minako had said the world's stupidest thing to say,

"men from all over the world love to watch me."

"Yea…masturbating." Haruka added before Brittany spears could finish her sentence. Brittany's face was bright red, her fists were clenched and it looked like she was going to explode.

"I'll show you my charm." Brittany said with her teeth clenched. She threw back a curtain; behind it was an army of men willing to do anything for Brittany.

"Oh great." Minako sighed, "First the back street boys and now this one."

"What's with music today." Haruka said jokingly,

"What's next? Is Michiru's violin going to attack her?" Brittany cleared her throat trying to get Haruka and Minako's attention. The two looked over at the idol.

"What?" the two girls said in unison.

"These men are MY servants. They follow me be cause there under the spell I put on them when they watched me on TV."

"And what was the show they watched you on?" Haruka asked trying to make her point about Brittany being a porno slut.

"Um…" Brittany stuttered.

"w...well…it was the porno channel." Minako giggled and said,

"Oh so you did masturbate on TV to get people to like you?"

"I DIDN'T MASTURBATE!" Brittany yelled,

"I had sex with another girl."

"You insult me and everyone like me when you did that." Haruka said and then confused Brittany.

"Oh…What ever!" Brittany said (wit is just to much for her.),

"Get them boys." Minako and Haruka looked at each other and nodded in agreement to something they never said but were understood; which is that they should transform. "Venus crystal power make-up!" Minako shouted.

"Uranus crystal power make-up!" Haruka shouted.

"I am sailor Venus!" the newly transformed Minako said.

"And I am sailor Uranus." Haruka said and then Minako joined her in saying,

"And we are sailor senshi and in the name of Venus and Uranus we will punish you." Brittany just stood there and looked dumb. Minako went on into her speech about idols,

"An idol is a example to young girls. Do you know what a BAD example you are?" Haruka went on and said,

"You're giving little girls the impression that they should be men's sex objects."

"And that's bad how?" Brittany asked. Haruka smacked her hand on her fore head.

"World shaking!" Haruka yelled and her attack spilt the army of men in half.

"What a bunch of pathetic men!" Brittany screeched as half her army was wasted in one single blow.

"Love and beauty shock!" Super sailor Venus yelled out; her attack knocked Brittany in to the army of men; where as the men saw her fall went over to and started to molest her. "What are you doing?" Brittany asked.

"We know why the follow you know." Haruka commented and went in to her attack, "space sword blaster!" Haruka's attach was blocked of by Brittany attack.

"She can fight?" Venus asked Haruka. Haruka just shrugged her shoulder.

"I will kill you." Brittany said as she spat out blood,

"Ultimate-" Venus and Uranus saw Brittany's on coming attack and began to counter attack,

"LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK! SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Venus and Uranus's attack inailate(sp) Brittany's attack and her self. Venus and Uranus deform as all the men come back to their senses. Minako and Haruka decided to leave the area before the men could connect them to their secret counter parts.


End file.
